Starlight Ranma R
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: A much better rewrite of Starlight Ranma. An injured and amnesiac female Ranma gets kind of gets adopted by a famous sister as their younger sister. What kind of trouble will this cause when she makes a new life then runs into her old one?
1. Chapter 1

This is a major rewrite for Starlight Ranma, much of the beginning taking somewhat the same direction but it will mostly go in a different direction. I just didn't like how my original story was going and decided I needed to start it over to make it much better. I am also working on Trapped with my little brother but it will take a lil bit between chapters for it. It will most likely be a pairing between Hot Rod and Arcee and possibly girl type Ranma and Daniel (Though we are so not settled on that, if it happens we will hve to make Daniel older than in the show.) Anyways, hope you enjoy the remake of Starlight Ranma which I have the first few chapters done and will be posting during the week as I put a few finishing touches on them.

The battle was taking more than its fair toll on the red haired girl as she fought to catch her breath as a multitude of different strategies ran through her head on how to defeat the spoiled brat before her. The Prince of the Musk empire who was currently their princess had the advantage in this fight as her chi reserves were ridiculously high for anyone easily dwarfing Ranma's own. She wouldn't admit it to the spoiled brat or anyone else but the pigtailed youth was begging to have small doubts of being able to pul off a victory against this opponent.

"No!" Ranma growled to herself, "I won't give up! Ranma Saotome never loses! NEVER!"

"Why won't you just give up?" Herb demanded, her face coloring in anger as she started gathering her chi again.

"I'll never give up Princess, it just ain't my style." Ranma huffed as she noticed two figures running up to the two from the other side of Herb. One was wearing a thick pair of glasses and white robes with long black hair while the other wore a worn yellow travel shirt and green pants with a tiger stripped bandana and wild black hair. The second one was carrying what looked like a tea kettle protecting it from two larger figures that was following close on their heels. Ranma smiled to herself as she saw the two had not only managed to undo the lock on their curses but the had secured the unlocking kettle.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Herb said gathering the chi she was building up into her hand.

"Ranma, catch!" Ryouga cried stopping. Rearing back he started to throw the kettle just as the large wolf like man tackled the lost boy causing his throw to veer off course and head directly toward Herb. On instinct at sensing something small heading toward her Herb spun around and launched the ball of chi at the kettle causing a small explosion on impact. The water that wasn't evaporated from the intensity of the blast rained to the ground actually washing over Herb but missing the red head by mere inches.

"What?" Herb asked in shock at seeing what the now male Prince had done by destroying one of his people's sacred treasures.

Ranma shook her head in disbelief, the kettle was destroyed and Herb was free of the curse while she was locked with no hope now of undoing what the spoiled brat had done. Her life was more or less now forfeit as there was no way of becoming a man again, no way of becoming a man among men as the contract with her mother stated. No way of returning to being a male again and carrying on the school by marrying that stupid tomboy. His stupid tomboy, her face flitting through her head as any future that she secretly wished for on occasion was destroyed.

As she obsessed over everything she had lost her emotions turned darker and darker as her ki grew heavier and heavier. A dark aura starting to surround the cursed girl as for once she felt what the lost boy must have fely every time he used the Shi Shi Hodokan. The depression filling every fiber of her being as she realized her entire world was gone. Without even realizing what she was doing the dark aura started flowing into the palm of her right hand, gathering there growing in power second by second.

She didn't see the shocked look on the Prince's face but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything but making him pa for what he cost her. She was going to make him suffer for what he had stolen! She mindlessly cupped both hands as the power was growing to strong to really hold onto anymore as she poured every ounce of strength she had left into it, her depression driving her, controlling her. Going through the motions without voicing the attack she launched a version of Ryouga's signature attack that made the lost boy's version look like a cap gun. In a desperate attempt to deflect the attack the Musk Prince hurriedly launched the strongest attack he could to counter the heavily charged attack.

Herb's attack met Ranma's own, the two fighting against each other for dominance for several minutes. For a few seconds it looked like one of the two may overpower the other as they drove each other back but the other quickly pushed back. After what seemed like forever to the spectators the two attacks exploded violently throwing everyone back. Unluckily for Ranma she was close to the cliff's edge and the blast threw her over the edge and with all her strength spent she didn't have anything left to fight the fall.

She fell for what seemed like forever in her groggy mind until she struck something very hard, something that felt like metal she absently noted before a jagged piece of the damaged whatever caught her head tearing into it. She crashed into something that shattered and tore into her boy, most of it already exposed as the blast had almost competley scorched her red Chinese shirt and black pants off her. She didn't have the energy or the will to try and get up as she let the threatening darkness finally claim her.

SLR

"I'm telling you Hiro, I'm sick of this crap." Jiro grumbled as he leaned back into the passenger seat of the big rig that his twin brother was driving through the bypass through the Mount Horasian area trying to make up for lost time after Hiro had caused them a lot of trouble after getting into a fight at the bar two nights before. The officers had detained everyone involved and thet weren't in any hurry to let them go after everyone sobered up. The problem was Jiro wasn't drunk or even involved but he was taken in to. The brothers didn't have any money on them so couldn't pay their fines which detained them even longer until their mother wired the money they needed to the station finally leading up to the two's release a few hours before. Now the two were racing against the clock to make it to the airfield to load the trailer onto the cargo plane heading for the States.

"I said I was sorry!" Hiro snapped as a loud explosion rocked the ground and a thud was heard on the roof.. Hiro finally managed to regain control of the truck as the shock had almost caused him to drive over the cliff. Pulling over to the side he looked over to his brother asking, "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know, wait here." Jiro ordered, the expression on his face showing that he wasn't in the mood to argue making Hiro sigh and sit back. He knew better than to go against his brother's orders when he looked like that.

Opening his door Jiro stepped down from the truck and walked back following the trailer around. There was boulders and stones all around the road that must have come from whatever that explosion was. Maybe they were using dynamite for some kind of construction work over head but it didn't look like it damaged the truck. There wasn't any ladders to climb up high enough to look on top but he figured if there was any rocks up there they would just fall off when they tok off. He would have opened the back and checked if it wasn't locked up tightly thanks to another stupid screw up his brother caused making all shipments from the warehouse be sealed until reaching its destination.

Sighing Jiro walked back to the passenger door on the cab, climbed in and slammed the door after him. "Just a few rocks, lets just get this delivered."

"Fine with me, I need a drink." Hiro said putting the truck in gear and maunuvering the large rig back into its proper lane , slowly accelerating down the road.

"Idiot." Jiro grumbled as the truck lurched forward, slowly gaining momentum.

SLR

"Ranma!" Ryouga screamed as he saw his biggest rival and somewhat friend get blow off the side of the mountain. As many times as he saids it the bandanna clad boy never really wanted the pig tailed martial artist to die. Suffer maybe but not die. Ryouga was just getting to admit that maybe it was more his own fault than Ranma's for the lost boy's problems.

"Damn it, I don't think Ranma could have survived a fall like that in his state." Mousse said, an odd tne in his voice. Ryouga couldn't tell if the almost blind boy was happy or sad at the prospect of their mutal rival apparently being killed in such a way. Looking over to the dirty face of the Amazon boy Ryouga noticed the boy was hardly keeping back tears.

"We won't know if your friend is dead or not until we look, now will we?" Herb said making jhis presence known from behind the two who was trying to look down the cliff but the only thing they could even make out was the retreating shape of a large semi trailer.

"You!" Ryouga growled dropping into a fighting stance. His body protested but this freak was the one responsible for everything that happened and the lost boy was intent on extracting revenge.

"Yes, me." Herb said in a bored tone, "Look, I didn't want to kill the pompous fool but I did want to teach him a lesson. We won't know his fate until we get down there and check so I suggest putting this off until we learn of Saotome's fate."

"You better hope he's okay." Mousse said quietly, his voice seemingly cold and devoid of any emotion as the air seemed to grow colder. For some reason Ryouga actually felt sorry for the Musk prince if they found Ranma in any condition less than perfect.

"Why do you keep calling her him?" Lime asked, a little drool coming from the side of his mouth. "She has boobies so can't be a he."

"Idiot!" Herb snarled, driving his fist into the top of his guard's head knociking him to the ground. "Have you forgotten Jusenkyo already?"

"Of course not." Lime said weakly, his eyes spiraling.

"Come on." Herb snarled, stalking off away from the cliff's edge toward the path down the mountain. Normally Ryouga could just jump and use his ki to land safely like Mousse but after the battle they just went through the didn't have enough ki for that. Actually, they didn't hardly have enough ki left to stay conscious but they managed through just their will alone.

Reluctantly Ryouga and Mousse followed the Musk Prince down the path but it was taking much longer that they were comfortable with, the deafening silence making it even worse. It was almost two hours later when they made it down to the street level where the avalanche from above covered a large section of the road.

"Come on, he might be unde some of these rocks!" Mousse said hurryng to the pile of rocks and starting throwing rocks away from the pile not caring where they were going. Ryouga just shook his head sadly as he looked over the small pile. He didn't sense any life force under the pile which meant Ranma wasn't their or…The pigtailed boy turned girl was dead.

"Move over, Mousse." Ryouga demanded shoving the glass wearing boy out of the way, concentrating his ki into his forfinger as he scanned the rocks for the breaking point. Rearing back he called out "Buksai Tenketsu!" before slamming his finger into the rocks causing them to explode the way he directed his energy away from the pile minimizing the damage it would cause underneath if there was someone underneath which Ryouga was praying that there wasn't.

As the dust cleared Ryouga stepped back catching his breath from the elight exertion the amount of precise control of the maneuver had caused. Looking over the area as the dust settled the entire group saw it but couldn't believe it. There was no body or signs of there ever being one, not even the littlest drop of blood.

"The blast was powerful my lord, maybe it disenegrated her body." Mint offered, showing one of those rare moments of a little bit of intelligence.

"I won't believe it." Ryouga said walking to the edge but it wasn't a steep drop like above, If there were anything they should be able to see it. There was no sign of Ranma but they all saw him go over the cliff, didn't they? If the blast was going to destroy him wouldn't it have before he went over?

"Give me some water." Mousse said taking the water skin Lime had and splashed himself with it before flying down the incline. Ryouga had to admit, it was a great idea. Mouuse could easily search the area much quicker than they could on foot which meant all they had to do was wait.

"I don't think he's going to find anything." Herb said sadly, "If the fool…If Ranma was alive, even barely, I would be able to sense him. I was hoping that maybe I was just too drained but my reserves haver built up more than enough to sense him if he was alive."

"I won't believe it until I see proof." Ryouga declared though in his heart he knew the answer. Even if Ranma had come through intact there was little hope of him surviving such a steep drop with the condition he was in. Ranma had to been running on empty after the attack.

SLR

Akane couldn't move from in front of the television as she sat curled up on the couch, her eyes tired but she refused to close them. Her cheeks were tear stained from the constant crying as she knew in her heart that something had happened to Ranma. Sure they fought all the time and didn't seem to get along but they really cared for each other. Not like their parents wanted but more like brother and sister, helping each other and being there for the other when really needed. Now though, Ranma may have been dead and she would never see him again.

"It has now been over twenty four hours since the explosion on Mount Horsian that leveled a large area there. The information is still sketchy on what happened but there is still a young teen still missing that is believed to be involved with the incident though it is believed that he may not have survived…Wait, this just in. Authorities are officially stating that the youth and martial artist Ranma Saotome is dead at age sixteen. What a tragedy."

"No. Oh god no." Akane sobbed curling tighter as her body quaked as her sobbing grew by the second. He was dead, she would never see that irritating egotistical smirk again. It wasn't fair, nothing could beat the boy so why now? "It's not fair."

"I know, Akane." The sadden voice of Kasumi said pulling Akane into her lap as she sat down on the couch and held the younger girl tightly. Looking up Akane could see the tears falling freely on Kasumi's normally angelic face, the anguish in the older girl's eyes was something Akane hadn't seen since that day in the hospital. The day their mother had died and it was happening all over again as now their brother had died.

"I need to do this Akane, I need to be a guy again then to hell with pops and the contract! I'm going to my mom and telling her everything. She deserves it and I do to, hopefully she will accept me but at least I'll be able to see her at least once as a guy. I can see her as her son even if for a moment." Ranma had said to Akane before the red head left on the quest to undo the lock and regain her stolen manhood.

Akane's sobbing increased as she realized the biggest wish Ranma had ever had would never be realized and it wasn't fair. The pigtailed martial artist would never be with his mother as he should be, mother and son. All he wanted was to be with his mother not as her niece Ranko but as Ranma. Akane swore to herself that she would make sure Nodoka knew how manly Ranma was, she would make sure that the woman knew her son and the kind of man he really was.

SLR

Hope you enjoyed this, please read and review to let me know.

Until Next,

Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't give me no hard luck story  
I've got problems of my own (huh).  
I've got a hunger deep inside me  
And my hunger's grown and grown (Yeah!)

So Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
I want it!  
So Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!   
I need it!  
So Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
Or I'll take it and make it mine!

Don't tell me no tales of glory  
Charity begins right here (here)  
I'm lookin' out for number one,  
Do I make my message clear (ya hear)?

The technician in the booth signaled for them to stop, an angry expression covering Pizzazz's face as she glared at the new recording tech. Stormer knew that it wasn't the man's fault, the song did sound a little off but she wasn't sure why. Then again, she had a feeling a big part of it was because Pizzazz was anxious about their late shipment from Japan on their latest album. It was Friday morning now and the shipment should have arrived by Wednesday night at the latest. Luckily they were informed that the shipment was shipped via air freight last night and was being given top priority and was being brought straight there from the air field this morning.

"Why did you stop us?" Pizzazz demanded speaking over the microphone, her anger growing by the second.

"I-I'm sorry, Ma'am." The tech stammered, "The shipment that you were waiting for just arrived. Th-there is a s-small problem with it?"

"Problem?" Pizzazz screeched, face going bright red in rage as she glared at the poor man through the window invoking the blue haired woman's sympathy for him. "What kind of PROBLEM?"

"I don't know, M-Ma'am." The man said shaking a little, "I'm just telling you what I w-was told."

"Calm down, Pizzazz." Jetta said trying to calm the irate woman down a little.

"Yeah, let's just go see for ourselves." Roxy said already heading for the door. Stormer sighed in relief as Pizzazz left the man alone and followed, Jetta and Stormer following the blonde themselves. The trek from the studio down to the ground level where the receiving docks were was spent pretty much in silence, Stormer glad that it looked like their leader cooled off as they walked.

As the group passed what used to be the section where they used to manufacture their discs Stormer felt a tinge of regret though she was glad that she convinced Raymond to find new positions for the employees that once worked there before they started sending their master disc to Japan to mass produce their discs. The Japan plant made ten times the amount of their discs that they could under half the time and at a quarter of the cost. Stormer did love the new labels they made, the cover art so much better than anything Misfit Music had ever come up with.

"What the hell is up?" Pizzazz demanded as soon as the entered the receiving docks, the four women noticing how everyone was standing around the open bay door. "Why are all of you standing around?"

"Someone is in there?" A pale worker said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "They're dead."

"Wh-What?" Stormer asked quietly, unable to believe it. She never seen a dead person before and didn't really want to start now but something was drawing her to the trailer. Her feet slowly, unsteadily taking her to where her mind kept saying she didn't want to go while she barely heard Pizzazz's tirade behind her.

"What the hell? How did someone get killed in the trailer?" Pizzazz demanded angrily.

"I don't know, Ma'am." The worker explained shakily, "She was already in there when we opened the lock."

"Oh my god." Stormer whispered in horror when she could see inside the trailer. A teenage girl in ruined red and black clothes was laying on top of some crushed boxes, dried blood all over them and her. Carefully making her way to the girl Stormer couldn't help letting a few tears fall for the girl, a waste of life how ever it happened. It seemed more like the girl should be up and about smiling and laughing, not a victim of what ever happened to her. Gently Stormer reached out, brushing some stray strands of hair from the girl's face and tucking them behind the girl's ear she could have sworn she felt a very faint hint of breath against her hand as she was pulling it away.

"Oh my god." Roxy said from just above Stormer's shoulder startling the blue haired woman. "What do you think happened, Stormer?"

"I don't know." Stormer said reaching for the younger girl's neck and feeling for a pulse. Smiling a little when she felt a pulse, even if it was very weak, she called back. "She's alive, somebody call an ambulance."

"They are already on their way, Ma'am." The worker said.

"Are you sure, Stormer?" Roxy asked, her hand squeezing Stormer's shoulder softly.

"I'm sure, but her pulse is very weak. We have to get her to a hospital." Stormer said softly, almost a whisper.

"Someone call us?" A feminine voice asked.

"There's a girl in the trailer." The worker said, "She may be alive."

"Come on, Stormer." Roxy said, gently pulling Stormer from the trailer where she couldn't see in as a woman and man in paramedic uniforms rushed into the trailer with a bag a piece.

"What do you think happened?" Stormer asked, sorrow filing her voice. Looking at Roxy shocked Stormer, even the white haired woman seemed visibly upset and shaken by the display of the injured red haired teen.

"Don't know Stormer, but it looked like someone roughed her up pretty good." Roxy said clenching her fist in anger, "And if I ever get my hands on them I swear I'll kick their ass."

"Why are you two getting so worked up over some little punk?" Jetta asked in her heavy English accent.

"Don't you have a heart?" Stormer asked, a little angrily until she looked at the dark haired woman's face. The woman may have been acting tough like usual but the worried expression in her eyes told otherwise.

"Of course I have a heart but I don't care about every waif who comes along." Jetta said, trying to sound uncaring but the wavering in her voice telling otherwise. Stormer was going to replay but the male paramedic hurried out of the trailer and out of the room which confused Stormer, making her a little angry. Where did he think he was going, there was a severely injured girl lying in the trailer. She started to go back to the trailer but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the offending hand and following it to Roxy, the white haired woman shook her head sadly.

"Don't Stormer, let them work." Roxy said.

"But he just took off." Stormer said, her voice cracking as she could feel her cheeks becoming wet as tears were free falling now.

"He's back, look." Jetta said pointing to the man hurrying back with a stretcher. Stormer watched as he hurried into the trailer to reemerge moments later with the woman and stretcher between them.

"I want to go with her." Stormer said.

"Only family can ride in the ambulance." The male paramedic said coldly.

"I-I'm her sister." Stormer blurted out, surprising not only everyone there but herself as well.

"Yeah right." The man scoffed.

"We don't have time to argue." The female paramedic said, glaring at the man. "Come on, Miss."

"What about recording our album?" Jetta asked in shock.

"Let her go, we can do it tomorrow." Pizzazz sighed.

"But tomorrow is Saturday." Jetta whined.

"Do you honestly think we would get anything done with the way Stormer is acting?" Pizzazz asked. "Don't think this gets you out of tomorrow Stormer."

"Thanks Pizzazz." Stormer called as she disappeared out of the room following the paramedics closely so not to lose them. The man kept glaring at her as they loaded the teen into the back before he headed to the front from the outside. The woman helped Stormer into the back before following in closing the back door behind her.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Stormer." The woman said, "What happened to her?"

Stormer looked up unsure of what to say to the woman, what could she say after all? The girl wasn't really her sister and the teen arrived there with the shipment of discs. If she told them that they could throw her out or she may even get in trouble but if she didn't say anything then what?

"Don't worry, I know she's not your sister but I can tell you are really worried about her." The woman said, "My name is Jenny."

"Thanks Jenny." Stormer said as the woman tried to steady herself as she checked the teen's vitals again. "Truthfully, I don't know. She showed up like that in our shipment."

"It's okay." Jenny said sitting back down in front of the woman, "I've seen people com in in way worse condition and pull through easily. The worst she'll need is a blood transfusion, it looks like she may have lost a lot."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Stormer asked feeling completely helpless as she watched the teen with worry.

Stormer soon became lost in her worries and thoughts as they sped the rest of the short trip to the hospital where they rushed the teen into emergency surgery while directing Stormer to a waiting room where she was thankfully the only person present. She sat down, rather fell down in a chair ignoring the television with the bad reception and picked up a magazine. Flipping through the pages she tried to concentrate on the words but her mind wouldn't let her as it kept wondering back to the redhead.

"You are the girl's sister?" A man in scrubs asked walking into the waiting room, disbelief clearly written on his face. When Stormer didn't respond the man sighed sadly shaking his head. "She has a rare blood type and unfortunately we don't have any on hand after an emergency yesterday. I was hoping that you being her sister you may have had type B blood as well."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Stormer asked, her heart dropping until she realized what the doctor said. "Wait, that's my blood type!"

"Are you willing to donate some to help her?" The man asked.

"Of course I am." Stormer snapped throwing down the magazine. As if the man had to ask, anyone with any kind of decency would give a little blood to help save someone, relation or not. True, she hated the sight of blood but this was an emergency and she wasn't about to le the girl die. "Just tell me what I have to do."

It seemed like forever before a groggy Stormer was allowed to leave the room they had taken her blood from. It was an experience she never wanted to go through again as she had passed out from it and thankfully they had let her sleep it off after trying to wake her up several times though she fell right back to sleep. It had been several hours and the nurse walking with her had told her that she had been out for several hours and the girl was stable and in her own room already which was where the nurse was taking Stormer now.

Stormer stopped outside a room that the nurse indicated looking at the door silently. She started to go in but nervousness overtook her. Did she really have a right to be here, she truly didn't know the girl but then again the girl didn't have anyone else here so why not? The girl deserved someone there for her didn't she?

"You can stay a few minutes but please don't take too long since visiting hours will be over shortly." The nurse said softly before leaving Stormer alone at the entrance to the teen's room. Quietly the blue haired woman made her way into the room to find the younger girl still unconscious with wires and tubes from various machines running to her.

Studying the sleeping form Stormer had to smile a little, the red head was breathing deeply and more color had returned to her skin that was there earlier. She wasn't sure how but the bruises and cuts had already faded greatly from the girl. At first she thought that maybe she over exaggerated the injuries in her own mind but she was positive that they were a lot worse. They must have healed greatly but in such a short time? It had to be a miracle or something.

"Sleep tightly, kiddo." Stormer whispered as she bent over the bed kissing the teen on the forehead, "I'll be here in the morning first thing to check on you."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave." A man said in a white coat as he walked into the room, "She'll be fine and you can visit her in the morning."

"Can't I stay?" Stormer asked hoping in a way that she could. She wasn't too sure why she cared so much but thinking back at the prone, injured form in the trailer had shaken her really badly and she really wouldn't get any rest until she knew the girl was okay.

"It would be best if you just went home tonight and rested." The man said sadly, "You won't do her or yourself any good. She is stable and will be okay but you won't if you don't go get something to eat and some rest after giving as much blood as you did."

"I'll be here first thing in the morning." Stormer said.

"I'll be here, just ask for Michael." Michael said.

"Thank you." Stormer said.

"No, thank you." Michael said, "You are so different from how I imagined a Misfit would be like. You saved the girl's life you know."

"I'm just glad I could help." Stormer said, turning and leaving the room. As she walked down the hall she was sure she heard the others' voices but she wrote it off as someone probably watching them on television. Walking into the lobby she was shocked to see Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta sitting the waiting room next to it.

"Is she okay?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, I had to donate some blood though." Stormer said, "I have to come in first thing in the morning."

"How do you plan to do that and work on the album?" Pizzazz asked, a little anger entering her voice.

"I'm so sorry." Stormer gasped, not able to believe that she forgot. Pizzazz was probably going to flip out now and throw one of her tantrums. Stormer had to see about the girl in the morning, she wouldn't have peace of mind until she knew for one hundred percent that the red head was okay.

"Monday morning, no more screwing around and no excuses." Pizzazz grumbled.

"Thank you!" Stormer cried glomping Pizzazz tightly.

"C-Can't breath, Stormer." Pizzazz gasped, her face starting to match Stormer's hair.

"Sorry." Stormer eeped jumping back.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Roxy said.

SLR

AN: Thank you every one for reviewing and your comments and hope you all liked this chapter. Please read and review, give me any feedback to anything I may be doing wrong as well. Thankies.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lack of updates but I just moved into a new apartment and it's going to take some time to get settled in but I will be back fully by the end of August, September at the lastest. A quick not on this story, it is a cross over with Jem and are not my original characters. When I come back I'll post links in my profile for information about them as well as links to their songs.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


End file.
